


Kill Shots

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, No Slash, apprentice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robin shoots a gun





	Kill Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally something I wrote in my notes app as a excercise to start writing again

The guns are laid out on the table and the targets are just beyond them. Slade has been fiddling with them all morning. Dick now eyes them curiously, unaware that Slade is watching. His gaze is trained carefully on him as he reaches out and touches one of the pistols.

 

Dick lets his fingers trail off the gun and go over to the ear muffs sitting beside them. He fixes them over his head, reveling in the sudden and absolute silence. He reaches for the pistol and tests the weight in his hand before he lifts the gun. He clicks the safety off and cocks the gun, then he aims and shoots it.

 

The bullet hits a centimeter off from the point on the head of the target. He pulls the trigger again and this time hits the target right in the middle. Slade raises an eyebrow. He’d been surprised that Robin had even picked up the gun, the fact that he’s a bear perfect shot is almost shocking.

 

Robin lowers the gun and clicks off the safety before returning it back to the table. He doesn’t look up. Slade can see the tension in his shoulders and he decides to make himself known.

 

“The Bat teach you that?” he asks, tone bordering on mocking. 

 

Robin looks up, startled for just a moment, before his eyes narrow.

 

“Yes, actually. I need to know how it works if I ever have to use one to defend myself.”

 

Slade strides over and nods his head in the direction of the target.

 

“Killshots count as self-defense now?” 

 

Robin balls his hands into fists. Slade smiles underneath his mask.

 

“You’re going to start carrying a gun with you on missions.” 

 

Robin’s mouth drops open.

 

“What? No!”

 

Slade looks at the target again.

 

“You know how to use one and like you said, you might have to defend yourself.”


End file.
